<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison by CandyflossDyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416330">Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyflossDyke/pseuds/CandyflossDyke'>CandyflossDyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butch/Femme, F/F, Gay, League of Lesbians, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Office Sex, Piltover's Finest, Useless Lesbians, queer, relationship, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyflossDyke/pseuds/CandyflossDyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vi gets seriously injured on a mission her girlfriend Caitlyn becomes overly protective of her. Vi is fed up of being stuck in the office doing paperwork instead of being out on the streets. Their personal relationship is also suffering, so Vi decides to prove she is better in a very interesting way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am super new to this, in fact this is my first ever piece of fanfic! This was written for my beautiful fiancee and fellow fanfic writer peachyclean as a Christmas present. She loved it and wanted me to share it on here so here I am. I hope you like my one-shot! </p><p>PS- you should all totally check out Numerals by peachyclean, I am so excited by the fic she's working on and honestly can't wait to see where it goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She leapt on the small man’s shoulders, her metal fists meeting his fleshy, stubbled cheek. He collapsed beneath her, the floor further cracking his face, blood spilling from his nostrils. Her head jerked around to the sound of heavy footsteps heading in her direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She knew there’d be more but she was hoping she had a little more time. She ran her eyes across the intricate Piltovian buildings that towered above her, hoping to glance her partner on one of the rooftops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Cait, where the hell are you </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself, it wasn’t like her to be late like this, especially for something that she herself had planned. The oncoming hoard was in her line of sight now, not long and they would be on her. She looked down at her heavy metal gauntlets and rubbed them together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t let me down now babies. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Would they overpower her? Potentially. It looked like it was gonna be 1 vs at least 6 if Caitlyn didn’t get her ass in gear but Vi was used to taking on a crowd, she never felt truly alone when she had metal strapped to her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She Crouched down, fists up, readying herself for the attack. The first gang member was close enough now that Vi could make out his eye colour, she was ready to lunge at him when a bullet flew from behind her and pierced the man in the shoulder causing him to stumble in pain. She spun around to see the sheriff high on the clock tower, smoking rifle primed and ready to strike again, the dream team was ready. Vi whipped back around and hurled a quick punch toward the unlucky man sending him flying towards his companion on the cobbles. The next two attackers ran towards Vi in unison, knives in hand with grimaces on their grubby faces. She made quick work of them, bashing their heads together, chuckling at their stupidity. While she was making sure the pair stayed down Caitlyn was working on the remaining men with precision, her bullets taking them down, careful not to land any fatal shots. Vi scanned her sharp eyes around the area, surveying the scene for any more idiots who wanted to try their luck against her. She relaxed a little, the coast looked clear. She turned back to look at Caitlyn, a smile plastered on her face at a job well done. The two locked eyes, they really work well together, keeping the streets of Piltover safe for all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vi! Watch out!” Caitlyn suddenly yelled, fear flooding her face as she fumbled to ready her weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vi whirled around, fists at the ready for whatever she faced. Before her eyes could focus on what was happening a sharp pain tore through her left side. The familiar burn always overcame her, no matter how many times she felt it. She faltered as she tried to regain her balance, determined to take out this dickhead once and for all. Her vision blurred as she lunged at him wildly. She missed by a long shot and stumbled to the floor, clutching her side as she fell. She heard a gunshot behind her as she drifted from consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered open and she winced as the bright white overhead lights bore into her. She tried to sit up but faltered and slumped back into the firm mattress beneath her. She turned her head to get a better look at the room, her stiff neck straining with complaint. A large machine with dials and wires was to her left, beeping and whirring away. A wire ran from the machine to a clamp on her finger to monitor her heart rate. Another wire ran a thin tube into her arm, slowly pumping a clear liquid into her veins. She glanced around her cubicle, checking no one could see though any gaps in the sterile curtains before taking a deep breath and ripping the needle from her arm, sending the ambiguous liquid squirting wildly over the bedding and onto the floor. She felt she could relax a little now, she knew in her heart that the liquid was nothing nefarious, but she couldn’t risk any flashbacks. Her attention turned to trying to sit up again but as soon as she began to raise her body on her elbows an agonising pain ripped through her side. Once again she collapsed back onto the bed, clutching her ribs protectively. A small, pained groan escaped her dry lips. The curtain parted at the end of the bed and Caitlyn strode in with a nurse hot on her heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vi darling are you okay? You tried to get up didn’t you, please just relax, I promise you are okay and in safe hands,” the sheriff said, rushing to Vi’s side, reaching a hand up to tenderly stoke her clammy forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Violet, wonderful to see you awake finally,” the nurse said cheerily, comparing notes on his clipboard to the numbers flashing on the machine next to the bed. “I know you probably have some questions but for now try to stay still and calm whilst I assess you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vi tried her hardest to steady her heartbeat as the nurse busied himself around her body, checking her vitals and furiously scribbling down notes. Caitlyn’s eyes flicked between Vi’s sleepy face and the scurrying nurse, trying to get a glimpse of what was written on his board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” the nurse announced decisively, tucking his clipboard firmly under one arm, “I’m just going to have a word with the doctor then her or I will be straight over to talk you through the next steps.” He turned on his heel, swooshing the curtain back into place as he left the pair alone in the cubicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe what the fuck is goin’ on?” Vi asked as soon as the nurse was out of earshot. Her voice was shaking, panic bubbling up inside her stomach. She knew whatever happened must have been serious to bring her here. Caitlyn knew how much she hated hospitals and had become pretty apt at dealing with Vi’s scapes and injuries at home. Usually she could even handle bullet wounds without too much bother. As much as she wanted to know exactly what had gone down, she was also more than a little scared to hear the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay sweetie, how much do you remember?” Caitlyn asked, lovingly squeezing her partner’s hand. Vi searched through her scattered thoughts, trying desperately to retrieve some memories from that night. It all felt a little fuzzy and out of her grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, ugh... remember there was a planned gang infiltration at one of the hextech labs in the city. We were going down there to catch them off guard… I remember rocking up and… ummm… I think I can remember them turning up? I remembered seeing you up on the clock tower and maybe a bit of fighting? But I dunno, it’s all kinda muddled and blurry…” she trailed off, furrowing her brows in concentration as she tried to push through the fog in her brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t remember, I can fill in the blanks,” Caitlyn said, smiling down at Vi’s crumpled face, soothing her. “We fought them off easily, there were only six of them in the end, I thought they were unprepared. It looked like we’d taken them all out, backup was on their way to take them off to the station. We both let our guards drop too fast and one of the gang members took advantage of that and took a final shot. He caught you in the side, splintering through a rib as the bullet went through” Vi winced at these words, thinking about the pain in her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean fuck, but doesn’t sound worse than any of the other scrapes I’ve gotten myself into before. Why didn’t you just patch me up and send me to bed with a hot water bottle and one of your special sleepy time pills?” she asked, trying to make light of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t let me finish, I promise if I could have brought you home and nursed you back to health I would have. The bullet this bastard shot at you was laced with poison, some sort of bewitched poison at that. I still don’t know the specifics but god Vi it was strong. You were out cold straight away. I...I honestly thought I’d lost you.” Caitlyn took in a deep breath, holding back a tidal wave of emotion trying to come forth. The small period of time that she thought she’d lost her partner will be forever etched in her memory. Her heart completely left her body, ripped harshly from her soul. She could tell from the way Vi had stumbled and fallen that she had been seriously injured. Before she had time to think rationally she’d lined up her rifle and aimed directly for the man’s head, taking him out in one perfect shot. The mission had stipulated no fatalities but she saw red. If he was ready to take Vi away from her, she was ready to end him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But hey, I’m still here! Tough cookie me,” chimed in Vi, mustering a small smile towards Caitlyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you really are,” she replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Vi’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month passed and Vi healed well. She’d had to stay in hospital for a few more days until the doctors were sure her body had been fully flushed of the poison. They’d managed to extract some of it from her bullet wound and Caitlyn was personally financing a full study on the substance, determined to understand it’s properties to stop something like this from happening again. The doctors had given Vi the all clear to return to work just a few short weeks after the shooting but Caitlyn was being cautious. She could tell Vi was still a little shaky on her feet and she noticed every time she grimaced in pain when she moved. Nothing got past Caitlyn’s watchful eye. She’d mostly kept Vi safely in the office, doing paperwork and the occasional interview down at the station. They’d gone on patrols in the safer areas of the city a few times, but Caitlyn refused to let the enforcer stray from her sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a rare Sunday off Caitlyn was sitting straight backed at her desk, reading through a new schedule and sipping on her midmorning cup of tea, ready to take on a new week. She glanced up as her door swung open to reveal Vi clutching a large stack of paperwork. She strode across the hardwood floor, her boot heavy and purposeful, and dumped the papers in front of the sheriff with a thud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The weekend reports mam, thoroughly checked, twice,” she winked slyly and patted the pile. “Now they’re out of the way, what's a strong badass fighter like me meant to do with the rest of her day?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can find something for you. Did you get a chance to look through the outline for the new standard issue bulletproof vests we are planning on rolling out soon? I would love your opinions before we place an order.” Caitlyn replied, reaching for a handbook on her desk and passing it to Vi. She took the book and flicked quickly through the pages making mocking “mmm” and “ahhh” sounds as she went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, looks great boss, order 50 straight away, I’m sure the lads will be pleased,” she said, tossing the book back on Caitlyn’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go to the canteen Vi? Grab a drink, take a break. You’ve obviously been working hard this morning if you’ve got through all those reports already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a break, Cait, I want to get back out there, I wanna do what I do best. Come on man! Let me strap on my babies and defend this city, you know you want to,” Vi cooed, fluttering her eyelashes and attempting to look coy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vi, stop this please. You need more time to rest. I know I’m being overly cautious but it’s only because I love you, you know that right?” She looks up from her paperwork, meeting Vi’s gaze apologetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know cupcake, I know. But I’m a big girl, I can look after myself,” she flexes her strong arms, showing off her impressive muscles, trying to win over her superior with her show of strength and a cheeky wink.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not making this very easy for me babe,” Caitlyn replies, furrowing her brows and rubbing her tense forehead. “Just give it a week, maybe two, then we’ll get you a full medical and after that I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider </span>
  </em>
  <span>sending you back out there alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I have no choice,” Vi declared, throwing her arms up in the air in mock defeat. Caitlyn sighed and turned her attention back to the page in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vi stood still for a moment, contemplating her next move. She lunged forward towards the desk, arm extended, and swept the entire contents onto the floor. Scarlett splashed dramatically across the walls as an inkwell smashed on the polished floorboards. Papers fluttered through the air, spiraling downwards. Caitlyn leapt from her chair at the sudden movement, her eyes darting around the room, gasping at the chaos spread before her. She strode to the front of her desk glaring at Vi in shock. A sharp knock reverberated through the solid door on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sheriff? Are you okay? I heard a commotion and just wanted to check,” Ezreal’s voice called from the corridor outside. Caitlyn faltered for a moment, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Ezreal, thank you for your concern. All is well in here, just me being a little clumsy this morning,” she replied, forcing a casual tone into her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay ma'am, sorry for disturbing you.” They heard Exreal’s heavy booted footsteps lead away from the door, back towards the communal lounge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vi shot towards the door, turning the key in the lock, a small smirk splayed across her lips as she turned back to Caitlyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what on earth you are playing at Vi, but you sure as hell are going to be tidying up my desk,” she said, trying to control her angered tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down cupcake, I’m just playin’ with ya. You’ve been tiptoein’ around me and it just ain’t right. Me and you, our dynamic’s all fucked,” she said, beginning to slowly stride back across to Caitlyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think upending my desk is somehow going to put things to rights?!” Caitlyn asks, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow and leaning back against her empty desk. Vi continued towards her sheriff, closing the space between them. She snaked her arms around her small waist and hoisted her easily onto the desk, smoothly maneuvering their bodies so she was perfectly between Caitlyn’s long, lean legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d remind you how strong and capable your enforcer is,” Vi whispered in Caitlyn’s ear, twining her fingers through her silky raven hair. She moved her lips closer to her ear, gently nibbling and kissing it, making Caitlyn shudder beneath the taller woman. She drew her lips down, trailing soft kisses down Caitlyn’s pale neck, her breath tickling her, causing an involuntary giggle to escape from her parted lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vi!” She quietly shrieked, nudging her away a little, “We are at work, in my office…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I locked the door, duh,” Vi cut in, pulling away from the warmth of Caitlyn’s neck giving her a signature wink. “Come on babe, shake off that professional mumbo-jumbo and let loose, be naughty for once.” She bit her lip and ran her violet gaze over her girlfriend’s perfect body. Caitlyn ran her tongue over her top lip, considering the situation. She looked up, her icy hues catching Vi’s wandering eyes. It felt good to be so close to her again, she had been treating her like she was delicate for too long, it must have been driving her mad. She took another long breath, gathering herself together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes locked on Vi’s, “I’m all yours,” she said, giving in to temptation. Vi lit up, ravenous for the woman before her. Her hand made its way to the tiny buttons of the sheriff’s blouse. She began slowing undoing each one, savouring the tension growing between them. A black lacy bra revealed itself from under the crisp purple material of the blouse. Vi leant down, her lips once again colliding with Caitlyn’s swan like neck. This time her kisses extended down to just above the intricate lace of the undergarment. She nipped softly at Caitlyn’s breasts, leaving small mottled red marks on her flawless flesh. She hooked a finger inside the expensive fabric, slipping the lace to one side. Her tongue whipped out, gently caressing the hardening nipple she’d exposed. She flicked back and forth, feeling Caitlyn’s legs wrap tightly around her waist as the sensation flowed through her. Vi took this as a sign to further her teasing, she placed her lips around the nub, sucking and pecking. Her teeth lightly brushed against the sensitive nipple, causing Caitlyn to gasp breathlessly, her hands gripping into Vi’s short pink locks. She smirked to herself as she returned to her lover’s waiting lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mouths collided, tongues curled around each other, teeth grazing delicate lips. Caitlyn’s breath became more ragged as passion flowed through her body. Her previous annoyance at Vi quickly slipping away to the back of her mind. All of a sudden Vi took the smaller woman in her strong arms and spun her round on the table before expertly lifting herself up onto the smooth mahogany surface so her legs were straddled either side of Caitlyn. Slowly she brought her bitten lips to meet her partners as she gently guided her body on top of her, pinning her to the desktop. One of her muscular thighs slid up between the sheriff's stockinged legs, grinding softly into her Ionian silk panties.  A small moan flew from Caitlyn’s lips, although it was quickly stifled by her palm as she tried to hide her desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re comin’ round to my way of thinking then cupcake,” Vi said, continuing her rhythmic grinding, “see I’m all better babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… sure… whatever,” Caitlyn managed to mumble between sighs, “we can talk later… ugh,” she trailed off as Vi’s knee thrust between her legs with well aimed precision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vi smirked, enjoying having Caitlyn at her mercy once again. She hadn’t done anything like this since before she got shot and she was craving the taste of her woman. She pulled her thigh away from Caitlyn’s warmth and returned to a standing position, taking in the sight of her body sprawled over the desk, her tight pencil skirt hitched up to her waist, her raven hair already mused up. She carefully unzipped Caityn’s boots and chucked them to one side, turning her attention to her stockings. She unclipped them from the sheriff’s garter belt with an easy flick of the wrist and began rolling them down her long legs tantalisingly slowly, stroking her calloused fingers down her thighs as she went, prolonging the tease. Once both legs were free she perched back on the desk, one of her hands snaked its way back up towards Caitlyn’s pantyline, brushing a thumb against the luxurious material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my darlin’, you’re soaked,” she teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlyn’s hands flew up to her face, hiding her blushing cheeks. Her heart rate quickend as Vi continued to rub her thumb over her panties, making her throb as she became more and more desperate. Vi chucked, aware of how infuriating she was being. He hand moved from the moist patched that had formed on the material as she began to tug the underwear down, away from Caitlyn’s body. She threw them carelessly across the office before returning back to the glorious sight before her. She tucked her hands under her lover’s knees, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. Her thumb found its way back to the wetness between Caitlyn’s legs, burrowing gently until it found the raised nub of her clit. She smiled to herself as she began working her thumb in small circles around it, causing more moans to emit from the helpless woman. This spurred her on to slide a finger from her other hand into her dripping slit, causing even more feral sounds to escape from Caitlyn. She curled her finger deftly inside her tight cunt, enjoying the slickness against her skin as she pulsed gently against her G spot. Another finger casually slipped inside the now soaking hole, stretching her out slightly, making Caitlyn buck her hips in pleasure at the sensation of being filled up. Vi quickened her pace, rubbing her sensitive clit and pounding her pussy, just the way her partner liked it. She could feel her walls clenching around her fingers as she nearly toppled over the edge into an orgasm so she slowed back down, wanting to extend the pleasure, no need to rush this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god babe, I was so close,” Caitlyn moaned, pouting and she ground her hips on Vi’s fingers in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience love” Vi smirked, swimming in her partner's desperation and neediness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her fingers away from Caitlyn’s wetness and brought them up to her face, inspecting the creaminess that now coated them. She raised her scarred eyebrow at Caitlyn, causing her cheeks to redden once again. Vi ran her tongue over her fingers before sliding them into her mouth, seductively sucking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delicious” she muttered, licking her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crouched down slightly, positioning her face between Caitlyn’s soft thighs. She placed tiny kisses on her smooth skin, working her way up, peck by peck. Her breath was hot against Caitlyn’s flesh, making her shudder with unexpected pleasure at the simple sensation. Once she reached the top of her thigh Vi tenderly spread her pink lips, revealing her dripping cunt in all it’s beauty. She extended her tongue, lightly brushing the very tip against her swollen, awaiting clit. Caitlyn writhed at her touch, bliss seeping through her whole body, she craved more so reached down and encouraged Vi’s mouth further towards her pussy. Vi gratefully embraced her partner’s moment of dominance, running the full length of her tongue over the clit before her, lapping up the juices flowing from within. She strayed down, thrusting her tongue inside Caitlyn’s yearning hole. She lapped at the woman’s juices, relishing in the smell and taste of her excitement. Caitlyn’s body writhed in delight on the polished surface as the enforcer's tongue quicked, darting daringly across and around her sensitive regions. To her surprise Vi suddenly slipped her fingers back inside her eager cunt causing more feral moans to fly from her gasping lips. She could feel Vi’s satisfied chuckle as she continued to finger her mercilessly, caressing her clit with her tongue all the while. The pressure on Caitlyn’s G spot was becoming too much as she felt herself beginning to slip over the edge, a gush of warm liquid flowed down her leg as she struggled to control herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck” she moaned apologetically, “don’t stop… please…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vi had no intention of stopping just yet as she focused her attention back to Caitlyn’s perfect little nub, she pulled away briefly, again parting her shining lips to gain better access to the treasure beneath. She leaned in, gently sucking and kissing, relishing in the longing she was causing in her partner. By now Caitlyn’s sounds were completely beyond control, no matter how desperately she tried to stifle them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let the whole building hear,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vi thought to herself, turned on by the idea. She ran the rough texture of her long tongue along Caitlyn’s yearning cunt, holding back a little, knowing subtle strokes were what would really plunge her lover into ecstasy now. She kept a steady rhythm, feeling the beautiful body beneath her tense and struggle with mounting pleasure. Just a few final flicks of the tongue…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caitlyn slipped luxuriously into an orgasm, her eyes fluttering shut as her whole body shuddered and writhed under Vi’s expert touch. A small scream echoed through the room as bliss overtook her from within. The licks continued, prolonging the intense gratification of the moment. She panted as she began to come down from her high, relaxing her head back on the cold wood. Vi took this as her cue and sat up, pulling herself away from her favourite location. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, smiling down at the beautiful wreck beneath her. Caitlyn giggled, hiding her blushing face in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we just did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>here!” She gasped slowly sitting up, a little dizzy from all the overwhelming sensations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can,” Vi said cockily, hopping off the desk and running her fingers through her pink hair, “So d’you enjoy bein’ a bad girl Cait?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, although I’m not as squeaky clean as you always assume,” she replied, distractedly searching around the room for her discarded garments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say sweetpea,” Vi said, swooping down to retrieve Caitlyn’s panties from under a bookcase and tossing them towards her, “might wanna pop home and change these.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ha ha” Caitlyn said sarcastically, pulling them back on and bending over to reattach her stockings. She glanced in the intricate framed mirror hung above the fireplace, shocked at how bedraggled her hair looked. She bundled it up in a quick bun, attempting to regain her professional demeanor. She checked her watch and frowned in slight panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to stay and return the favour but I have a very important meeting shortly that I really can’t miss,” Caitlyn says, grabbing her jacket from the back of her desk chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good babes, don’t you worry about me,” Vi says, reaching a toned arm around the sheriff, pulling her into a loving embrace. “How about sendin’ me back out on the streets when you get back? Let you girl loose to protect the streets once again eh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I can see you’re better… we’ll talk about it when I get back. You start filling in that ‘return to duty’ form I’ve seen hanging around your desk,” she replied reluctantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing cupcake! Now go kick some corporate ass,” Vi said, placing a big sloppy kiss on Caitlyn’s lips before watching her hurry off out of the office. She turned back to the mess on the floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I should start tidying up then</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>